1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device for a plurality of users to edit content, more particularly, in order for a user that edits content by using an electronic device to inform that another user attempts to edit a region of the edited content. The present disclosure also relates to a method and device for more efficiently editing content by facilitating communication between a user and another user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drafting diverse types of content, a cooperative review process between a plurality of users is frequently performed. When a device of another user accesses and edits content stored in an electronic device or a server, if the plurality of users edit the same region of the content, only the editing made by some users among the editing made by the plurality of users is problematically reflected on the content.